User blog:Doalfe/Kelly Meeker (Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers)
Kelly Meeker (Kathleen Kinmont) is a secondary antagonist in the 1988 horror film "Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers". Kelly Meeker is the teenage daughter of Haddonfield's Sheriff Ben Meeker (Beau Starr). She often used her sexuality to get the boys attention and was not afraid to take the boyfriends of her female classmates. One boy that she was interested in was Brady (Sasha Jenson), but he was already taken by Rachel Carruthers (Ellie Cornell). Kelly was able to get close to Brady as she worked at the same drugstore that he did. On Halloween night 1988, Kelly witnessed Rachel cancelling plans with Brady for the night as she had to babysit her young foster sister, Jamie Lloyd (Danielle Harris). Kelly then used this opportunity to invite Brady over for the night to her house. Once they got to her house, Kelly had to take care of trick or treaters before they could get intimate. One trick or treater happened to be Jamie, who was followed by Rachel. Kelly and Rachel said hi to each other but as soon as Rachel saw that Brady was with her, she walked away. Kelly was bothered by this and told Brady to get back in the house after Rachel left. Once they were sure there was no one to bother them anymore, Kelly and Brady began to make out and prepare for sex, but they were interuppted by the sudden arrival of Kelly's father along with Dr. Samuel Loomis (Donald Pleasence), Rachel and Jamie. They quickly put their clothes on and tried to look like nothing happened. Once Meeker walked into the house, Kelly wanted an answer to what was going on. Her father told her to make sure all the doors and windows were locked, and Kelly did as she was told. Once she learned what was goin on, Meeker asked his daughter to make some coffee. Kelly complied and was then joined by Rachel. The two girls talked and she told Rachel that she was not aware she and Brady had anything going on. Rachel did not believe Kelly's lies and knrew that she really did not care. Kelly reasoned that Brady was not married and she had to do what was best for her. Kelly then told Rachel she should wise up to what men want or Brady would not be the last man she lost to another woman. Rachel had enough of Kelly and picked up a cup of the hot coffee and through it on Kelly's midsection staining her shirt in the process. Kelly changed her shirt and finished coffees for everyone. She tried to give some to Deputy Logan but as soon as she lit a candle, she discovered that he was dead. Kelly was in a state of shock and tried to scream but couldn't. Michael Myers (George P. Wilbur) stood up from the chair and used the shotgun and pinned Kelly to the wall with it, killing her by impaling her and going all the way through the wall with the gun. Gallery screenshot_12931.png screenshot_2258.jpg KellyMeeker.jpg f8f65febf24edc87ecd9c41cd9a7e16332f58d0c_hq.jpg screenshot_12935.png screenshot_2251.jpg halloween-4-the-return-of-michael-myers-kathleen-kinmont-nude.jpg 2nln00.gif screenshot_12933.png img_4709.jpg screenshot_12934.png 2nln5y.gif 2nln7y.gif screenshot_2250.jpg screenshot_12936.png screenshot_2252.jpg screenshot_2253.jpg screenshot_2254.jpg screenshot_2255.jpg 2nlnog.gif 2nlrln.gif h4kellydeath3.jpg screenshot_2256.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:1980s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Bra and Panties Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Schoolgirl Category:Sex Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:The Vamp Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Skewered